80321-the-public-test-realm-is-open
Content ---- ---- I know this isn't really an issue, but it kinda sucks that the same time you announce the availibilty of these NPCs you mention the requirement to unlock the use of them and that the deadline to meet that requirement was a week before anyone even knew about it. I love that their available, just one of those things that I'm sure some newer/casual players will be like "ooh, awesome - oh wait I can't use them till the next major PTR update". | |} ---- I guess the thinking is that, if you do not have any experience playing at that level, how can you effectively test and give feed back on any changes that have been made. It's a test realm after all, not a 'here, have some free high end gear / toons' realm. | |} ---- ---- ---- How can people who rushed through content be trusted with bug reporting? | |} ---- People who got to 50 fast either have way more hours to play than the average or have a better knowledge of the game mechanics than average and used this to level more efficiently. Players from both camps are much better for testing content than people who can only play 2-3h a day and barely understand their own class never mind being able to figure out how some more complex mechanics work and try to break them for testing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, southwest of Spaceport Alpha in illium, dunno were in Thayd. | |} ---- When you spawn on the arkship there is an npc that will transport you to your capital and you'll be in front of the level 50 boost npc. You will have 10 plat and there is a holo-crypt right there to buy gear, amps and bags to get started. Hope that helps. :) | |} ---- “Boost” NPC’s will be available in Nexus that will level you up and give you gear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- 18gb, | |} ---- ---- Updates like this require a whole-launcher update and can't be done in small patches like you wish... Sorry but you're just not being realistic. | |} ---- Some other MMO's did it very well ;) Neverwinter comes to my mind as one... On the launcher there, you can select which server you want (Live /PTR/ Dev Build). If you select PTR, then you download the new expansion update only and not the whole game in a different folder. I think they've made it pretty well and more user friendly... This is something that Carbine can do in the future. Who knows... It will get more ppl to test the new content and also, they wont go thru a hell of downloading times... and space usage. | |} ---- You realize Neverwinter was under 4gb in Beta right? Apples and oranges my friend, apples and oranges. I hesitate to even call it an MMO... You must be joking, surely. | |} ---- I wasn't commenting about the decision to require you to have a level 50 on a live realm, I have no problem with that. I was only commenting about the fact that they put an unlock on the ability to use them and made the deadline for obtaining the unlock a week before they even told anyone about it (just like I said in my post). Also another issue is they're limiting their pool of testers to people who reached 50 within the first 9 days of the game (not counting head-start). I don't know why they would limit it like that versus making it anyone who reached level 50 by the time the PTR was live (i.e. server launched 19th anyone who reached 50 by 11:59pm the 18th has access). Basically, it just seems, in my opinion, that if they're gonna put a lock on the ability to use them, they should post ahead of time telling you have until some upcoming date to meet the availibilty, not that you had until a week before you even knew. Just my 2 copper. | |} ---- Ritzu?! is that you?! the true you? | |} ---- Is there another me somewhere? <.< >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I Feel your pain. 14 hours too late. If Only I hadn't decided to sleep and be semi social that day. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, I see your character in the Dominion starting area. My character name was System. I agree with you all. Why put that kind of restriction? The staff said you don't want to live there because our characters can get wiped. But just leveling to level 50 takes about 50 hours and that's kind of living there. | |} ---- ---- So let me get this straight. The first drop, specifically for "casuals", cannot be tested by "casuals". BRILLIANT! | |} ---- smart people copy the patch folder from wildstar to wildstarPTR instead of downloading the 18gb again, do that and the update is lots less. whats really annoying and stupid is not being able to use boost NPC's and test new content because I didn't get to 50 on live as fast as Carbine thinks I should have | |} ---- ---- HAI! yeah you were like my long lost brother from another Chua mother. I thought it was funny we both made chua engi's. Well just wanted to say hi again, i don't play dommi on the live server so thought it would be fun to try..but guess i am not "Hardcore" enough as cougar said in realm the other day. Anyhow off the topic, but I do have to say i don't miss illium @ all....Thayd to the 10th power for me! illium makes me want to scratch my eyes out! Its just way to spread out for me, seems like useless space if you ask me. Anyhow just came back to say hi, if you ever on warbringer look me up! | |} ---- ---- weeeeeeeeeee ty nice. | |} ---- If it's for casuals would they even need to be 50? Would casuals who got in after that date be that high a level? Them being 'casual' and all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same-same. | |} ---- ---- ---- O_o. Yeah, Nexus is the PTR realm. All of the live realms have been up and running. You're 100% sure you're not launching WildStarPTR.exe? | |} ---- ---- I test it on PTR. It's terrible I quote someone who explain : Please, don't broke NF with a GCD when it'll have a CD .... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----